martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Immemorial Imperial City
Immemorial Imperial City was the largest city of True Martial Great World and also the most ancient. According to Mu Qianxue, Immemorial Imperial City was already several hundred millions of years old. In Immemorial Imperial City, there were two World King level holy lands that had bases. The first was True Martial Holy Lands. That was a Holy Land built by the Great World King of True Martial World and was also the top Holy Land of True Martial World. As for the second World King level Holy Land, that was Saint Martial Mansion. The two World King level Holy Lands only had a part of their forces based in Immemorial Imperial City; their main headquarters weren’t here. But, this was simply how things were. It was already amazing enough that two World King level Holy Lands were based in the same city. Even throughout the entire Divine Realm, this city could be considered somewhat famous.Chapter 1152 – Sacred Martial Mansion Overview In the skies above True Martial Great World, a super continent floated by itself. This massive chunk of land was tens of thousands of miles long and wide. Immemorial Imperial City was surrounded by a city wall that was thousands of feet high and hundreds of feet thick, as if a mountain range were surrounding it. For all these hundreds of millions of years, countless array formations and mind-boggling amounts of energy were used to support this city wall, and thus the city wall exuded a simple and boundless aura. Although this city wall was vast and tough, there were still scars left behind by all sorts of attacks. There were even some areas where the gashes were particularly deep and dreadful. It was obvious that in the history of Immemorial Imperial City, it had encountered the endless flames of war. * In Immemorial Imperial City, there were two World King level holy lands that had bases. True Martial Holy Lands and Sacred Martial Mansion The two World King level Holy Lands only had a part of their forces based in Immemorial Imperial City; their main headquarters weren’t here. But, It was already amazing enough that two World King level Holy Lands were based in the same city. Even throughout the entire Divine Realm, this city could be considered somewhat famous Timeline Saints Invasion Over 6000 years ago, Immemorial Imperial City had been a bustling city atop the True Martial Great World’s main continent. Afterwards, when humanity’s great calamity occurred, Immemorial Imperial City was looted and most of it was destroyed. Later it was rebuilt. However, what ruled this city that had existed for over a hundred million years were not humans, but the saints. The True Martial Holy Lands that controlled the True Martial Great World had long since been destroyed. Their associated industries and the wealth they had accumulated for almost a billion years was completely taken by a saint race influence called Golden Dragon Hall. The current Immemorial Imperial City was flooded with hundreds of saint race influences both large and small. Here, the saints controlled all resources and all wealth. As for humans, they were mostly common citizens, miners, servants, cart drivers… and so forth. The once lively business districts were still lively. But, those shops all belonged to the saints, and for the humans that were born in Immemorial Imperial City, they were often waiters, doormen, and other menial roles. If they were slightly more prestigious, they might also be store managers or accountants. Elysium Seal Deep underground the Immemorial Imperial City lays a violet sun crystal world that covered the Ancient Elysium Seal, this is place was arranged by Divine Seal 3.6 billion years ago. Depth To reach the violet sun crystal world, one would need to drill underground of Immemorial Imperial City. After reaching a thousand miles, the temperature would gradually rose. Underneath the great pressure, the stone would become harder. After a thousand miles, there was sense-isolating vast sky stone. At 2500 miles deep, the vast sky stone began to soften and finally melt into magma! Vast sky stone was originally as white as the purest jade without any impurities at all. The magma it melted into was also white, like thick and creamy milk. This sort of stone was pure white to begin with, and the magma it formed was also the color of creamy milk. Its heat was terrifying and it was far denser than mercury; with so much it created a dreadful pressure. Of course, although this crystal clear milky magma seemed cool and harmless, the truth was that it was incomparably hot. Even a saint artifact would melt if soaked in it. The burning hot milky white liquid swished around in all directions. Although this was liquid, underneath the massive pressure it was very thick. To move in this magma that was thicker than mercury, the amount of energy one needed to expend was tremendous. The vast sky stone magma can also isolate divine sense, making it a grand concealing platform used to hide the Ancient Elysium Seal at its center. Even if a true World King level powerhouse were to come here, they also wouldn’t be able to sense anything over 200 feet outwards. Moreover, even if they used energy to create light, it wouldn’t pierce through this vast sky stone magma. That is simply the same as being blind. Deeper in, the Space Laws would start to twist. The Space Laws are distorted here, and this distortion isn’t naturally produced but comes from an array formation. But after searching for a specific entrance, one would find the spatial node that serves as the entrance to the violet sun crystal world. This spatial node is an array formation arranged by Empyrean Divine Seal in the past. It was only because 3.6 billion years had passed that the array formation had started to gradually weaken. Otherwise, it would have been impossibly difficult for an Empyrean to find it, let alone enter it. This space node was extremely small and buried nearly 5000 miles underground. Just what sort of concept was 5000 miles? An ordinary planet was around 10,000 miles in diameter. That meant that this 5000 mile underground depth was the same as the midpoint of a common planet! Violet Sun Crystal World This place was a mind-bogglingly large mountain range of giant violet sun crystals! The massive violet sun crystal formed a strange character. Every stroke was as thick as a mountain range, as if it were dividing this world in half. This massive accumulation of violet sun crystals formed a massive ‘seal’ character; this was the great sealing array formation. This character exuded a boundless and ancient aura, as if it had been sleeping here for countless eons! There was another world contained within. Sealed inside were lakes, forests, rolling fields, majestic palaces, and grand heavenly temples. And deep within this world, there were also living beings! There were people as well as other living beings. These other living beings had blurry shapes, as if they weren’t fully complete yet. Within the mountain range of violet sun crystals, a world had already evolved. There were trees that towered to the heavens, galloping spirit deer, white apes, flying fish, dangling plants… These things weren’t created by Empyrean Divine Seal in the past. Rather, they evolved through that terrifying time period of 3.6 billion years; they were violet sun stone embryos bred from violet sun crystals. It was just like the Essence Spirit Embryo Stone that Lin Ming obtained in the past, spiritual awarenesses that had evolved from within divine stone. Near the core of the sealing formation, inside the violet sun crystal mountain, one would see shimmering writings appear all around the crystal walls. Each character was written with strokes as heavy as a mountain range. They emitted an ancient and boundless aura. Each seal character contained the condensed bravery and heroic spirit of Empyrean Divine Seal. These were writings from Empyrean Divine Seal. They contained the mysteries of the Divine Seal Art as well as Concepts of the Asura Heavenly Dao. Just this tunnel alone had tens of thousands of seal characters. If so, then in the massive violet sun crystal mountain, there would be trillions upon trillions of seal characters. At the center of the Divine Seal Array was a temple. The temple was lit up with brilliant lights, and at the central point of this temple was a great floating bronze seal! This great bronze seal was engraved with numerous images. And on the top of this seal was a great yellow dragon that served as the handle of the seal. This was the Ancient Elysium Seal’s true form. But everything else in the temple were skeletons. They were the remains of blood sacrifices that were used to stabilize the Divine Seal Array. Each one was a famed elder of the human race. These skeletons were arranged around the great array and there were dozens in total. Their arrangement was like petals of a sunflower, and each skeleton glowed with rainbow-hued lights, opalescent and shining. Although billions of years had passed, they still emitted a dignified and holy aura. Without a doubt, these were skeletons left behind by peerless powerhouses, great Empyreans of old. This is a great sealing array formation that was laid down using the blood and pain of innumerable peerless human powerhouses. References Category:True Martial World Category:City